TEA TIME with Yuuto, Kanoe and Satsuki
by Takako san
Summary: title says it all R&R please-if you think i should write more teatimes-review!


Tea Time with Yuuto san, Kanoe san and Satsuki Chan  
  
Disclaimers: Not mine-Clamp's  
  
AN:this is my first ever humourous fic-bear with me :D

Hajime ::Cheesy music plays as camera zooms in on the trio seated around a triangular table, which, by the by, has love written on it:: ::Beast lurks just outside the door::  
  
---Mrrow--  
  
Satsuki: Quiet Beast!  
  
ALL Grin cheesily at the camera Ochya o nomimashyo!  
  
Yuuto says in a sugar coated voice: Well heLLo Kanoe san; Well heLLo Satsuki chan.  
  
---Satsuki blushes. Kanoe pulls a little bit more hair in front of her eye so she can not-be-able-to-see Yuuto more seductively---  
  
Yuuto: Well, lets get started than shall we?  
  
--Pours tea--  
  
Yuuto: "So Kanoe san how was your day?"  
  
Kanoe: Well i waited hand and foot for by boss today. Did practically everything for him. Proved that the whole political system is run by a young ahem old flirty ahem desperate woman argueable.By the time i finished, you arrived.....Daahling.  
  
Yuuto: Ah...pulls at collar uncomfortably and you, satsuki chan?  
  
Satsuki: pause-blank look  
  
Yuuto: Satsuki chan?  
  
Kanoe whispers to Yuuto: Shes not all there yknow giggles maniaclly..she practically killed her own dad cos she got "bored"... all shes good for is research the little dweeb....shes quite cute though in a .....ummmmmmmm..........well she's not really is she? winks mischievously  
  
Yuuto brushes her off: SATSUKI CHAN!  
  
Satsuki: I 0011000 was entertained by 00011001000 turning traffic lights on and off 00011001001....then i 0001100011100000 drifts off  
  
Yuuto looks lovingly at her: Ah... how interesting that must have been........ swoon  
  
Kanoe san intercepts this one-sided admiration: Satsuki chan, would you just umm....go research.....umm...search for......err......kill.......get tea!  
  
Satsuki jolts "awake": But we just got---  
  
Kanoe growls: GO!  
  
Satsuki stomps off to sulk with beast who purrs with contentment  
  
Kanoe: So..........Yuuto san.....all alone now hmm?  
  
Yuuto: Kanoe san! Dame desu! We're on TV!  
  
Kanoe: .......point being?  
  
Yuuto: Point being people are watching and I look too damn good in this pink suit!  
  
Kanoe: mmm...yes..........er Yuuto?  
  
Yuuto: Yes?  
  
Kanoe winks mischievously again  
  
Yuuto: Oh bother. Ok then looks at camera Till next time! Ja mata!  
  
:::Cheesy music plays as camera zooms out and Kanoe closes the door but leaves it slightly a jar:::  
  
As quick as a flash, she whips out a pink fluffy tutu and wand, which Yuuto puts on.  
  
Yuuto begins a dance to Hey ya!By outkast.  
  
Arms flailing and feathers jiggling, Yuuto shook it like a polaroid picture as Kanoe gazed on in pure enchantment. Yuuto was actually beginning to enjoy shaking it until......  
  
Yuuto: You left the door ajar on purpose didnt you?  
  
Kanoe: NO!  
  
Yuuto: YES!  
  
Kanoe: NO!  
  
Yuuto: YES!  
  
Kanoe: NO!  
  
Yuuto an example of Yuuto thinking on his feet: NO!  
  
Kanoe: YES!  
  
Yuuto: Mooha! a confession! But we could go on like this all day  
  
Kanoe: YES!........ah....yes.  
  
Yuuto frowns: You did this all so that Satsuki chan would see me shake it. Then stop liking me so that you could have me all to yourself to do silly dances. This will then take my mind away from Satsuki chan; which will only make her jealous and want me more; which i will notice later and give my daft watch to her as a token of affection. After which i will die from a blast at the hands of a strange red woman at which Satsuki will have a spaz attack because Beast will feel like expressing his affection for her by electrocuting her.  
  
During all of that hes been pacing the room in his pink fluffy tutu leaving a trail of glitter and feathers in his wake. Tapping his wand in hand, he suddenly turns to look at Kanoe:  
  
GASPS!!!!!!!You want me to get rid of my daft watch dont you?!  
  
He sees Kanoe glassy eyed and ready to crown Yuuto as Queen, with a mangled pink crown with feathers, of what looks like a dead seagull, attached.  
  
Yuuto: Oh darn it.  
  
Owari AN:so wadja think? Review please! 


End file.
